ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Madivado Systematic Operational Quarification Super Grame Player
The Madivado Systematic Operational Quarification Super Grame Player, commonly dubbed as the Madivado 799 of the Madivado Grame Player, was a third-generation home video game console manafactured by Madivado Systems. At the time, chairman Hadidsi Madivado could only speak Engrish, and decided to name it that. The Grame Player only sold 100 thousand units, mainly due to the success of the NES and Sega Master System at the time. A total of 79 games, including 2 third-party ones, were developed for the system, the most popular being Anntitoad (sold 80,000 units). Madivado Systems mainly had a number of copies of original arcade games like Pac-Man and Donkey Kong. It was sued by Namco, Atari and Nintendo, and lost all lawsuits. The games had to be removed from the system, although Pac-Man for the Grame Player continued for a short period of time. Development (pre-history) After the video game crash of 1983 and 1984, the market was in full force after the release of the NES by Nintendo. Sega and Atari had entered the competition with the Sega Master System and the Atari 7800 respectively. Madivado Systems, a newcomer to the gaming industry, decided to make a console of their own with high hopes. They had experience, as they had helped create the Silcoon XYZ. A Hadidsi Madivado, whom could only speak broken English (Engrish, as they call it) at he time, decided to start on a new system known as the Madivado Shystem. They began work immediately in 1986. They first designed a console that would look as interesting as the NES. They came up with the idea of utilizing a large box, 10cm x 10cm x 10cm. The designing team, also known as the Madivado Graphiks Stoodio, came up with the worst design in the world- a brown coloring. They then designed the interior of the console to be as complicated as possible-5 kilograms of metal 'stuffed' inside the box. Yes, stuffed. It made the box heavy, eh? They also had to create a line of games. Madivado created three divisions, Madivado Game Desiner 1, Madivado Game Desiner 2 and Madivado Game Desiner 3, whom would help design games. Madivado Game Desiner 1 developed 30 such games, Madivado Game Desiner 2 developed 30 more games and Madivado Game Desiner created Annitoad only, thus creating a total of 61 games. Madivado finally released it under its current name in 5 January, 1987. History The system initially received low sales. Profits came in extremely slow, with $100 for the first month. Design Specifications Games There was a total of 79 games released for the system, 61 of which were released by Madivado. Madivado (Division 1) All games in this division were released in 1987. All produced are clones of other games. The following are games released on 5 January with the console. #Sports 50 (50 different variations of Pong all in one) #Road Driver (1 variation of racing) #Roading Drives 20 (20 different variations of racing) #Platform 2 (SMB and SMB 2) #Political 99 (99 scripts of political speeches in text) #Maze Man 256 (256 levels of Pac-Man split into different games) #Mappy 18 (18 levels of Mappy) #Hunting Duck 101 (100 levels of Duck Hunt split into different games, along with Clay Shooting in another game) #Duck Hunter 101(clone of Hunting Dock which is a clone of Duck Hunt) #Rob 2 (Gyromite and Stack Up without R.O.B.) #Miracle Kidd 12 (Alex Kidd in Miracle Land, duplicated twelve times) #Power 88 (88 variations of World Class Track Meet on the NES) #Boring World 3 (SMB in 3 variations) The following are games released on 5 February. All are under a series known as 'Madivadoman', a clone of Mario. As you progress, you will see punctuation/capitalization errors. #Madivadoman in World (Clone of SMB's World One) #Madivadoman in World Two: Destruction of Sea Island (Clone of SMB's World 2) #Madivadoman in World Three: Booser meet and greet (Clone of SMB's World 3) #Madivadoman in world four: comarades hello (Clone of SMB's World 4) #Madivadomanin world five: larger world (Clone of SMB's World 5) Other Companies ;Tiger * Jungle Man - Jungle Hunt Clone * Light's Out - puzzle game Sunblu Software * Maximix - Classic Game Category:Video Game Systems